elementalempirefandomcom-20200216-history
Calandra Night
Calandra was born to Jenna Marie Sienna. Her birth being the result of Jenna being raped by Trent Night, Jenna could not bring herself to love Calandra as a mother should. Knowing this, Shaelyhn told Jenna that she wanted the child and took her from just a few hours after her birth. With Gregar at her side, Shaelyn would raise Calandra as well as her other adopted children; Calandra's brother Michael then Gregar's two children Jena and Michael. Calandra would be raised at Draconis from the day of her birth. Shaelyhn was not only the General of the Imperial Army but she was also a teacher at the school. Her job being to teach and train the children in all things that she was skilled in. However with Calandra, she would grow up with knowing Gregar's children as her siblings as well as her brother, Michael. Though Gregar was her biological brother, she would look to him as her father as well with his budding relationship with Shae. Shae would raise Calandra in the ways of Madarin's Gate, the way that Somastial had raised her. She would sing to her every night and was determined that she would be raised to be better than her biological father in every way. She taught Calandra to mine in the northern mountains of Mandarin's Gate. How to refine the metal ore then how to work the forge. She taught her how to be one with the metal and to take patience in her work, telling her "each piece that comes from the forge is not only a piece of art, but a piece of your soul. It is your blood, sweat and energy that goes into the molding of each piece. Therefore, each piece is a part of you. Learn to use all your pieces well and you will find that there is nothing that you can not create." Calandra attended Draconis and learned Geography, history, reading, poetry and alchemy. With Michael, she would help her mother tend to the dragons and the five of them would go out together as a family and track down eggs that needed tending to in areas that were known to hold poachers of Dragon's eggs. Calandra smiled and held on to her older siblings' hands. Her life was full of love with a full family and parents that loved her. It was coming to be time that Calandra was to graduate from Draconis in just a few days. Shaelyhn knew what it would mean for her and felt her heart grow heavy. She walked into the room and sat down on the side of Calandra's bed. She would take her hands and caress over the side of her face. Shaelyhn would have to do the hardest thing that she had ever done in her life. She told her daughter of who her true parents were and how she had come into the world. Calandra didn't want to believe it and ran to find Gregar who could only tell her that it was true. After a while of thinking about it, she went back to Shae and wrapped her arms around her. "Blood mother or not, you will always be my Momma." Shae held her tight and shed a tear as she kissed her forehead. "You'll always be my precious Callie. Don't be upset with your mother. She did what she had to, ensuring that you would have someone that loved you as you should have been from day one." A few days later, Calandra graduated from Draconis and left Shae to move to Ostara. Seeing her true mother, she felt odd to be in the same room but with Michael with her, it made it alright. She would follow Michael around and help out where she could. She would find that she held Gregar's love for gardening and could be seen often in the gardens of Ostara. When she was 19, the attack on Ostara happened. Calandra had been believed to be dead when Shaelyhn had found her in a coma on the floor in the Library. The portal that had been the savior of everyone else that had survived pulled her into it's gravitational pull. Her mind had been locked in a dream of the mountains of Mandarin's Gate and that was where she was taken. When she woke up, she had no knowledge of who she was or where she came from. Given the name of Callie from one of the miners, she was put to work to pay for her living expenses at the local inn. Years had passed and Callie had heard of the things that the royal family had done. How they had liberated Mandarin's Gate and that the rightful Queen was soon to sit on the throne once again. Category:Surnames: Night Category:Surnames: Knightmare Category:Characters: Royal Family of Silephen